Uriah Pedrad
Uriah 'Pedrad '''was a Dauntless-born initiate who had become a good friend of Tris since she transferred. He was also Divergent. History Uriah grew up in Dauntless. His older brother is Zeke, a Dauntless member. He later became boyfriend to Marlene, another Dauntless member Divergent Tris first meets Uriah during their capture the flag activity when Four picked them to be on the same group. He squirts a paintball in her face on the train back home. Uriah later invites Tris to join him and the other Dauntless-born initiates for an apparently dangerous initiation ritual, which is to ride down the zip line from the top of the Hancock building. When Tris lands, Uriah soon follows behind and Tris, along with the group of Dauntless, make fun of him for 'sounding like a strangled cat'. Will and Uriah get into arguments twice: the first when Will tells Uriah that it seems unfair how the Dauntless-borns have been preparing for the initiation for the past sixteen years while the transfers get a few weeks, and the second when Will notices how those with siblings who are already Dauntless members get inside information; to both which Uriah has reasonable answers. Tris and Uriah's friendship further develops, but he is most often seen with his fellow Dauntless-born initiates Marlene and Lynn. He later has a bet with Marlene where he has to shoot a muffin off Marlene's head without her flinching. They both win. At one point, Tris wonders who her real friends actually are: Christina and Will who were her friends when she seemed weak, or Uriah and Marlene who remained her friends even when her strengths were showing. During the final fear landscape test, Uriah is sitting with the four remaining Dauntless-born initiates, waiting to be called in. Since all of the other seats are occupied, Tris is forced to stand, but Uriah offers for her to sit on his lap, and she turns him down. During the first stage, he was ranked first, and second during the second stage. By the end of the initiation, Uriah is ranked second, right below Tris and above Lynn and Peter. Insurgent'' Uriah is among the loyal Dauntless that Tris and the others meet at the Candor compound. His friendship with Marlene seemed to have developed into something more even then, their flirting not going unnoticed by their friend, Lynn. When some of the Dauntless were about to leave the Candor compound to climb to the top of the Hancock building for surveillance, Uriah is among them. He is not knocked unconscious by the serum transmitter, outing himself as a Divergent to Tris. Later, when his brother, Zeke, and Tori returns to them after pretending to be a traitor to spy on the Erudite, he isn't surprised because he and Shauna were aware of the plan from the beginning. When they get back to the Dauntless compound, Uriah and Marlene's relationship becomes more obvious to the others, irritating Lynn. He is greatly devastated when Marlene becomes the first victim of the long-lasting mind control serum, recently injected into them during the attack at Candor compound, that made her jump off of the roof. During the argument about the Erudite's conditions, Uriah was against surrendering any of the Divergent in exchange for the safety of those with the serums still in their bodies. After the attack on the Erudite, when Tori tells Uriah and Tobias that Tris was a traitor, he brings her down with the others but still acts indifferently towards her, even giving her a gauze for her wound. He tells Tris about his grief for shooting so many to be able to get into the building. Later, he panics when Lynn is carried into the floor they are in, on the brink of death, even threatening an Erudite doctor who answers back, saying that she might have had a chance if they hadn't burned almost everything in their compound. He stays by her side until she dies, but not before admitting to him that she loved Marlene more than a friend. Tris later tells him to tell Shauna and Hector, Lynn's siblings. Death Uriah dies in "Allegiant" from serious injuries to his brain caused by an explosion. Tobias was a part of the group who set the explosion off. He partly blames himself for Uriah's death and is troubled because he promised Zeke that he would protect Uriah, and did not manage this. Uriah was in a coma and the doctors said he would not wake up. They were going to turn off his life support straight away but Christina pleaded with them so they agreed on four more days, so his family could be informed. He dies towards the end of the book and his mother and brother are with him. Physical Appearance He was tall and handsome, with dark tanned skin and dark eyes. His smile looked white against his bronze skin. He had brown hair. He had a snake tatooed behind his ear. Category:Dauntless Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Divergent Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Dead Category:Allegiant Characters